


those italian nights

by rainbowdasharp



Series: Leokasa Week [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Set in Italy post Requiem!, Written for Leokasa week, leo pov, prompt: time & distance / space
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdasharp/pseuds/rainbowdasharp
Summary: "[...] Leo non aveva mai pensato troppo al tempo. Era rilevante solo quando gli dava il ritmo, solo quando doveva tradurlo in note e in brani. Lo aveva considerato, sì, nei suoi ultimi mesi di scuola, quando aveva realizzato che, veloce, scivolava via dalle sue mani e a causa delle sue debolezze, tanto aveva gettato di ciò che avrebbe potuto vivere.Ma in notti come quella, più che mai, l'orologio gli ricordava che ad otto ore di distanza, c'era il suo mondo che cambiava."| Primo post per la Leokasa week; prompt: time & distance / space |
Relationships: Suou Tsukasa/Tsukinaga Leo
Series: Leokasa Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708744
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Leokasa Week





	those italian nights

Le notti italiane avevano la stessa lucentezza di un falò sulla spiaggia. I borghi si rincorrevano tortuosi tra strade e stradine, in un continuo saliscendi di ciottolati che potevano raccontare più cose di quanta musica lui avrebbe mai potuto comporre e questa energia, nel buio delle piccole ore, non scompariva, anzi; si trasformava, permeava ogni cosa, lasciando vibrare persino le pareti delle costruzioni più moderne, che di storia non potevano averne poi molta. 

Ogni oggetto ne pareva infuso, quasi una magia avvolgesse in un bisbiglio ogni cosa: ti sospingeva a pensare, sospirare, rigirarti tra le lenzuola e, quando eri fortunato, a sognare. 

Quella notte, l'incantesimo sembrava aver animato le lancette del vecchio orologio che teneva sul comodino. 

Tic, tac. Un suono che di solito passava in secondo piano, stereotipato e annichilito in un ritmo infinitamente uguale a se stesso, intervallato ogni tanto dalla lancetta più grande che, pigra e pesante, sembrava sbuffare nello scattare. Un suono così comune... eppure, quella notte, lo rendeva agitato. 

Era passato poco più di un mese da quando lui e Izumi si erano trasferiti a Firenze. Leo amava Firenze: avvertiva da ogni singolo tassello di quell'antico labirinto la creatività di chi vi aveva vissuto, alloggiato, percorso anche solo di passaggio. Aveva scritto spartiti su spartiti, strappato fogli su fogli, invaso persino la preziosa agenda di Izumi, preso dall'indomabilità dell'ispirazione.  
E poi, c'erano nottate come quella. 

Leo non aveva mai pensato troppo al tempo. Era rilevante solo quando gli dava il ritmo, solo quando doveva tradurlo in note e in brani. Lo aveva considerato, sì, nei suoi ultimi mesi di scuola, quando aveva realizzato che, veloce, scivolava via dalle sue mani e a causa delle sue debolezze, tanto aveva gettato di ciò che avrebbe potuto vivere. 

Ma in notti come quella, più che mai, l'orologio gli ricordava che ad otto ore di distanza, c'era il suo mondo che cambiava. 

Erano le tre del mattino – le undici, in Giappone. Arreso all'idea che la mente e la stregoneria non gli avrebbero concesso facilmente tregua, si sollevò con gesto appesantito dal materasso, fin quando non si ritrovò a gambe incrociate, la testa reclinata in avanti mentre fissava vacuamente le lenzuola. 

“Cosa starà facendo?”

Il secondo suono affetto dagli antichi sortilegi fu il suo cuore, che prese a battere molesto, rumoroso, mentre nella sua mente si formava, in uno sbuffo di nebbia, il ricordo di quel sorriso che aveva accompagnato all'aeroporto, dei ridenti occhi violacei che per un attimo avevano esitato, prima di salutarlo. 

Ecco, un altro suono: quelle delle sue dita che disegnavano inutilmente sulla stoffa azzurro cielo delle lenzuola – appena percettibile, certo, ma animato di quella stessa energia che pervadeva ogni cosa, persino quando veniva spazzato via dal maleducato e spazientito clacson che risuonava sull'asfalto notturno.

Il corpo lo implorava di agire: quell'inutile esercizio di scrittura non bastava a placare un'urgenza che non aveva ancora imparato ad affrontare. Dopotutto, anche se aveva imparato a riconoscere il sapore della nostalgia, della solitudine... quella era una sensazione diversa, che avviluppava prima il suo stomaco, poi i polmoni ed il cuore, facendogli morire il respiro in gola e lo spingeva a cercare freneticamente lo smartphone che, solitamente, ignorava più che volentieri o di cui addirittura dimenticava l'esistenza. 

Eppure, quel piccolo ed insopportabile oggetto, in quelle notti di voci misteriose, diveniva un'ancora di salvezza. Sbattuto tra le onde di sentimenti che non aveva ancora il coraggio di affrontare e i flutti di un orgoglio difficile da placare, solo il cellulare poteva mostrargli ciò a cui anelava in quelle notti sotto forma di immagini statiche o in movimento – niente più che una manciata di pixel dietro uno schermo che leniva, seppur debolmente, quella lontananza.  
Le foto di gruppo, i selfie, i video delle prove, degli scherzi, degli abbracci innocenti. E gli bastava aprire una stupida applicazione per avere di nuovo la sensazione di averlo lì con sé, a portata di un messaggio: poteva annullare quella distanza con un semplice movimento delle dita. Oppure poteva scorrere una chat composta di brevi e superficiali conversazioni (testi stringati, emoji, foto sporadiche) e colmare un poco quel bisogno infantile di saperlo dall'altro capo del telefono. 

A scrivere era l'incapacità di resistere, a cancellare quanto appena digitato la paura di vedersi rispondere davvero. 

Tsukasa aveva la malsana capacità di esaudire i suoi desideri quando neanche sapeva di averne espressi: chiudeva gli occhi, soffiava forte sulla candela di una torta immaginaria per spegnerla ed ecco che il ragazzo gli si palesava davanti, avvolgendolo nella consapevolezza di essere _importante_ per qualcuno. 

Eppure, non poteva. Non poteva, perché a lui aveva affidato già abbastanza – il suo _sogno_. Per i seguenti due anni, Tsukasa Suou avrebbe dovuto indossare una corona macchiata del sangue che solo Leo poteva vedere e che mai era riuscito a lavare via; Tsukasa Suou portava sulle spalle un mantello intriso di cenere di guerra, che ad ogni passo lasciava odore di bruciato; Tsukasa Suou doveva sedere su un trono che cadeva a pezzi e che non gli garantiva alcuna stabilità.

E da lassù, cercava di fare delle sue mani pennelli di artista con cui dipingeva una porta verso il futuro.

Avrebbe potuto offrirgli un supporto che non era però realmente in grado di dargli. Avrebbe potuto scrivergli che era orgoglioso di lui e della luce che vedeva nei suoi occhi. Avrebbe potuto confessargli che nessuno sapeva essere tiranno ed egoista come lui, ma che quell'arroganza era ciò di cui più aveva avuto bisogno nei momenti difficili. 

Ma sarebbe sempre stato troppo poco, rispetto a ciò che la notte italiana sussurrava.

Scrisse tutto questo e poi lo cancellò. 

Lo sguardo fisso su quella barra di testo vuota, improvvisamente divenne consapevole della sua impossibilità di scrivere le cose che poi contavano di più: non poteva comporre, in quel caso. E non sapeva tradurre in linguaggio umano quello che il suo cuore racchiudeva in sé dolorosamente – era questo, dunque, il blocco dello scrittore?

«Sei patetico» mormorò al riflesso che non poteva vedere nello schermo del cellulare. Stava per spegnerlo di nuovo, quando un suono lo avvertì che la chat che stava fissando da minuti aveva un nuovo messaggio. 

Per la sorpresa, l'oggetto gli cadde dalle mani e, non contento, suonò ancora – una vibrazione che fece tremare il suo letto, sì, ma più il suo animo: Tsukasa? Che gli scriveva? Proprio mentre pensava a lui?

Represse a stento il desiderio di darsi uno schiaffo – «Patetico!», ripeté a denti stretti – e poi afferrò lo smartphone per accertarsi di non essere impazzito.

C'era una foto proprio lì, sotto ai suoi occhi, che parve quasi illuminare il suo volto. Una foto della loro stanza di sempre, davanti alla cui parete di fondo stavano almeno una decina di ragazzini che gli sembravano troppo piccoli per poter aver accesso a quel luogo, troppo ingenui per poter affrontare le battaglie che spettavano ai Knights – presenti, passate e future. In primo piano, invece, stavano Arashi, l'espressione catturata in un bacio lanciato all'obiettivo, Ritsu assonnato ma sorridente e... Tsukasa Suou, la mano libera vicina al volto, nel segno di vittoria che Leo era solito fare quando urlava con orgoglio “Ucchuu!~”. In allegato, la frase: “La nuova generazione di Knights non vede l'ora di conoscerti, Leo-san!”.

Assurdo, semplicemente assurdo. Guardò quei volti sconosciuti e paffuti uno per uno, quasi potesse così impararne nomi e storie; guardò i compagni a cui lui e Izumi avevano lasciato le proprie, di storie e poi... prima che se ne rendesse conto, le sue dita sfioravano quel volto lievemente arrossato persino dietro il filtro che aveva usato per la foto, quelle guance che più volte aveva tirato per scherno, per gioco, per sentirlo forse alterarsi o forse ridere (o forse entrambe le cose). 

Dopotutto, era da poco tempo che si soffermava su questi dettagli e allora sì, che malediceva il tempo che aveva lasciato scorrere. 

Il telefono vibrò di nuovo tra le sue mani – un messaggio, stavolta: 

_\- Leo-san, che ci fai sveglio? Non è notte lì?_

«... Ah, accidenti» mormorò allora, prima di mordersi appena il labbro inferiore. Dannata tecnologia, rivelatrice di notti insonni! Non si poteva nascondere niente a quegli aggeggi!  
Cercò di scrivere velocemente, sperando di suonare naturale (ma da quando lui poteva essere _naturale_?).

\- _Stavo componendo, ovviamente!! Non ho intenzione di lasciare questi giovani cadetti sprovvisti delle lame più affilate che posso forgiare!!_

La notte, ora, sembrava persino più lunga dopo quel faro isolato. Sembrava addirittura eterna, al pensiero che dall'altra parte del globo, sotto la luce del sole, stava il suo giovane erede con gli occhi puntati su uno schermo digitale e il pensiero diretto a lui, invece immerso in quell'oscurità assetata di sentimenti.

Leo odiava sentire con tanta chiarezza non solo il battito del suo cuore, ma anche il calore che animava il suo volto e la voce della sua mente che, per una volta, non lo implorava di prendere una penna e comporre, ma di scrivere su quel freddo schermo ciò che di più caldo aveva nell'animo. 

«Non ancora» si intimò, nel leggere un'ultima risposta. 

\- _Dovresti riposare. Sei sempre il solito._

Quanto si sbagliava, Tsukasa Suou. Quanta innocenza nel credere che in quei pochi mesi al suo fianco non lo avesse cambiato con prepotenza, con il dispotismo di chi crede nella felicità delle persone a cui tiene. Con l'egoismo che solo un vero eroe può sfoggiare con orgoglio nel creare il lieto fine della propria storia. 

Non gli rispose, quindi. Spense il telefono col sorriso sulle labbra, sussurrando solo alla tiepida aria italiana quella buonanotte che, forse, un giorno avrebbe bisbigliato alle orecchie di colui a cui era rivolta 

Sperava al riparo di lenzuola comuni, stretta da mani unite tra loro. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sono davvero contenta di poter dare il via a questo progetto che mi ha tolto un po' di sangue dal corpo. Sette fic per sette giorni, in cui non so bene dire cosa io abbia combinato. Volevo però contribuire, nel mio piccolo, all'amore che questa coppia (di imbecilli) ha portato nella mia vita. 
> 
> Ho iniziato a scrivere questa fic quando in Italia era appena scattato il lockdown. Rileggendola, mi sono resa conto che c'è davvero tanto della nostalgia per il Paese in cui vivo e con cui ho spesso un rapporto conflittuale. Tramite Leo, ho messo giù la consapevolezza che sarei stata distante da tante delle persone che amavo per un po' di tempo, più del solito. Non so bene da quando io abbia iniziato a "convivere" col mio Leo scritto e abbia iniziato ad infondergli un po' delle mie incertezze.  
> Comunque, spero che possa piacervi! Onestamente, delle sette, è una di quelle che preferisco.


End file.
